Let's Go: Shinobi
by ColtKit
Summary: After the Hoehn region, Ash & Gary come to the Elemental Region to investigate the unique "Demon" Type Pokemon. This region is full of Shinobi, warriors who can mimic their Pokemon's attacks. The Shinobi learn Ash is a 1st generation Shinobi, due to all his blessings from legendaries. They insist on teaching him while he goes on his Journey. Fakemon; Demons & Eeveelutions
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Let's Go: Shinobi

Inspired by:

• Geniuses of Hard Work by froznfox72

• Shifting Foxes by sakurademonalchemist

• Mr. Chaos' Pokemon / Harry Potter series (multiple fics starting with "Harry Potter and the Master's Ball")

Summary:

After the Hoehn region, Ash & Gary come to the Elemental Region to investigate the unique "Demon" Type Pokemon. This region is full of Shinobi, warriors who can mimic their Pokemon's attacks. The Shinobi learn Ash is a 1st generation Shinobi, due to all his blessings from legendaries. They insist on teaching him while he goes on his Journey. Fakemon; Demons & Eeveelutions

* * *

● Chapter 1:

"Hey! Gym Leader Lady!"

Tsunade looked up as a child stormed into her office. The boy appeared to be about 10, wearing a red and white hat and blue backpack. A Pikachu was riding on his shoulder. Both appeared far too eager, which could only mean a headache for the old leader of the Village.

"That's Hokage," Tsunade glared at the child.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Yep, definitely a headache.

"No," The Kage shooed him away.

The boy faltered, clearly not expecting that answer. "What you mean 'no'? Come on! I came all this way from the Hoehn region! Please battle me!" The boy whined.

"I only battle would-be trainers on the weekends," and the only reason she did that was to help with tourism.

By Arceus, the only reason she or any other Kage did that was to appease tourist from other regions. They would prefer it if they didn't even have a tournament. It just distracted from the real work.

"HEY, I'm not some would-be trainer!" The boy insisted. "You're looking at the future Pokemon Master of the world."

Tsunade tightened her grip around a pencil. She was getting tired of that declaration. These brats knew nothing of what it took to be a real Pokemon Master. They couldn't even fight by their Pokemon's side as equals.

"Very well, since I am in the presence of a future master." Tsunade glared as she stood up. She always did have a temper and maybe if she roughed up one of the brats with a real battle it would make the others leave her alone. She was buried under paper work and this brat was distracting her from it. A sea of brats had been pestering her all day because of that stupid airship arriving a day early from the Hoehn region. Oh Tsunade was going to have words with that led footed pilot, but first she had to deal with this.

###

Ash grinned like a loon that he was able to convince the gym leader to battle him. He got Gym Leaders did more then battle trainers. They were lords of their territory... Ash just didn't know what that part entailed. He didn't realize he was keeping the woman from her work.

The boy followed the lady out to the training grounds, unaware of the pain that awaited him.

Standing at opposite ends of a tournament style field. The seemingly young woman glared, "You ready?"

Ash blinked, usually gym leaders send out their Pokemon first. A moment later he was grinning. It didn't matter. As per tradition he left all his Pokemon with Professor Oak when he left for a new region, all but one, "Pikachu, I choose you!" The electric mouse jumped off Ash's head and eagerly posed, ready for a fight. Ash gave an eager bounce of his own, "Ready!"

The Gym leader didn't send out a Pokemon. Instead she leapt herself forward. Jumping from one side of the field to the other. She landed brutishly in front of Ash before slamming her fist into the boy's stomach. Ash was taken off his feet from the force. As he jerked forward, She quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him into the center of the field.

Ash hit the ground hard and it took him a moment to realize the woman was talking as the boy clutched his belly in pain, unable to do more then curle into a ball.

"What kind of trainer doesn't stand by his Pokemon's side in a fight? If you expect your Pokemon to take a punch, why not you?" The gym leader was walking over to him, as the boy coughed on the ground.

"CHU!" Pikachu suddenly charged at the woman in full electric force. Tackling her well adding a well timed thunderbolt.

The gym leader howled, not expecting the Pokemon to be so loyal it would come to his owner's aid without being ordered. She stumbled back then smiled, readying herself for another attack as Pikachu stood between her and the boy.

"You might be a worthy opponent," She told the Pokemon.

"Pika-" Pikachu's red cheeks sparked as he pulled his paws too his chest "CHUUUUUUUUU!" Electricity shot from his body into the sky, then back down to strike the gym leader.

She easily side stepped the attack. Putting her hands together she sprayed mud from her mouth at the Pikachu! Ash gaped as the human used a Pokemon attack. Pikachu, being equally surprised, got hit with the stream at full force.

The old woman with the young face dove in, her hands turning to steel, ready to Strike the Pokemon... when Ash dove in front of her... then, an inch from the boy's face, the hand stopped.

Ash glared the woman down who glared back with equal force. Then, she smirked.

"So the piss ant has balls after all," she grinned, withdrawing her hand and Ash watched as it turned back into flesh.

Ash blinked, all kinds of confused, as she pulled something out of her pocket and flicked it at him. Ash caught it with both his hands and looked down to see a badge in the shape of the Village's leaf symbol. He looked up at the woman.

"Not many of you would be trainers are willing to die for their Pokemon," she smiled at him. "You've impressed me, Piss Ant. Have fun in our tournament." She waved off as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ash called and she did. "How did you manage to use Pokemon attacks!"

The Gym Leader smiled, "That is the gift of real trainers. You'll probably run into a few more in our region. They are called Shinobi. Feel free to stop by the Hokage Tower again and hire a Shinobi escort for your journey. Our region is more dangerous then most so you'll need someone who can properly defend you by your side. See you around Piss Ant."

She tried to turn again but Ash yelled, "Teach me how to do it!"

She frowned at him, "It can't be taught. Be content with your place. You are already a credit to your trade." Then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto jumped around with Eevee, trying desperately to punch it but the little guy was too fast.

The fox was silver with fluff on the tips of his ears. He looked like a Shiney Eevee... but there was something... odd about him. He was pretty big for an Eevee, but it wasn't unusual to have Pokemon of different sizes... however this one attacked with a ferocity uncommon in such a Pokemon. He was near unrecognizable with his glaring red eyes and large enough stature for the boy to ride.

The Eevee easily dodged the boy's every attempt. He seemed purely on the defense before he leapt forward and slammed the boy with a headbutt. Then the large fox did a flip and double kicked the boy with both his back legs.

Fishstick, the Magikarp, was cheering them on off to the side. Since he was not able to pick who he wanted to win, he just cheered for both.

Naruto jumped back as he took a deep breath. Then shot thousands of bubbles from his mouth. All of which exploded around the Eevee, stunning him. Naruto leaped forward, determined to get the victory.

"Excuse me."

Naruto turned his head, taking his eyes off Eevee... which resulted in him face down in the dirt with Eevee bending his leg the wrong way.

"WAIT WAIT!" Naruto begged, "I was distracted! Do over!"

"VEE!" The little Eevee scuffed, before bending the leg further back.

"OKAY! OKAY! You win!"

"Eee-vee!" The Pokemon cheered, as if proclaiming his awesomeness.

"COME ON! Let go, Fluff Butt!" Naruto demanded.

The little Eevee grinned but did as he was told. Running over to the kid that caused the distraction.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, rubbing his now sore leg. Then Naruto looked at the boy that caused his defeat. The boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Naruto glared.

"Can you show me how to do that bubble thing you did!" The little boy begged.

Naruto blinked, then looked at the Pikachu and back at the boy. By his age and lack of headband, Naruto assumed the kid was from the Academy. Why else would the kid be here at the Shinobi training grounds.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Why should I?"

The boy blinked back, clearly not having thought that far. The boy remained silent for a moment, then spoke with clear determination, "I want to learn how to fight beside my Pokemon's side, so I can better protect him."

Naruto blinked, the boy sure looked serious. Then again he was probably learning the basics at the Academy and just wanted a cool Jutsu on top of it to show off to his friends... it wasn't like Naruto never showed any of the other Academy students a technique or two.

Naruto sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "It probably wouldn't be all that smart to use water type moves around a Pikachu. When you are using an attack you temporarily open yourself up to those Weaknesses. You would become a burden your Pokemon has to look out for or his attacks might hurt you."

The boy deflated.

"I could show you an electric type move, though. That way you could work with your Pokemon better."

"Vee!" Fluff Butt quickly agreed.

Naruto stuck out his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy quickly grasped it, "Ash Ketchum."

"Let's start with something easy, Like Spark."

* * *

They trained for hours... and nothing. The kid had no talent. It was like he never even tried to draw on his Chakra before. Still the boy didn't give up. Naruto actually had to force him to take a break. When NARUTO thinks your pushing yourself too hard, you might have serious issues.

"Why do you want to learn this Jutsus so bad?" Naruto asked as he handed the kid a water bottle.

The boy sighed, taking a drink before answering. He looked at his Pikachu, "People keep trying to steal my best friend... we normally get out of those situations purely through luck... I want to actually be able to help him."

Naruto looked back at the little Pikachu, "Why would anyone want to steal a Chu that badly?"

"Pikachu is a very special Chu." Ash smiled.

"Was he one of Orochimaru's experiments to?" Naruto awed but didn't wait for the boy to answer, "My Eevee is special like that. I mean ALL Eevees are special. So long as you don't Evolve them, Eevees can learn every move in any Shinobi Scroll. But Fluff Butt here is a whole other level of awesome!

The Magikarp started flopping around jealously. Naruto just smiled at it.

"Don't worry Fishstick," Naruto assured the little water type, "There is always something special about your first Pokemon."

Ash looked down at his Pikachu. There was definitely something true about that.

"Can Magikarp do anything cool?" Ash asked.

"SURE CAN." Naruto grinned, "After you graduate the Academy they let you learn all kinds of Secret techniques to training Pokemon. I was able to teach Fishstick Bouncy Bubble, Hydro Pump, Dragon Breath, Payday, and Roar of Time."

Ash blinked, "How can he know so many attacks."

Naruto grinned, "Shinobi Pokemon are trained to remember all their Move set and any taught to them. You should start working on that soon." Still thinking the kid was an Academy student. "It's how Fluff Butt knows so many attacks." he slapped the kid's back and got the seemingly younger boy to return to training.

* * *

Pikachu cheered Ash on, even demonstrated how to channel the electricity as a Pikachu does. They appeared to have a strong bond for Academy students, so maybe the kid wasn't a complete failure.

The kid even wanted to continue training after the sun went down. So Naruto felt obligated to keep training him. The little guy reminded Naruto of his own determination at the Academy... and honestly Naruto wouldn't blink if he was told this kid was the bottom of the class like him.

Then, it happened, visible static started dancing around the boy's body. He tried launching it but ended up zapping himself. The boy screamed as he fell down, his hair even more of a mess. Still it was a good first step, but before Naruto could give the kid that little taste of encouragement Fluff Butt screamed.

Suddenly the boys and their Pokemon were surrounded by ANBU agents.

* * *

Gary looked back and forth from his PokeDex and the street, scanning every Pokemon he never saw before. He hoped to collect as much Data as possible for his Grandfather. Of course Ash had run off to challenge the Gym Leader. Gary had to roll his eyes at that. Even back when Gary was a trainer he was never as enthusiastic as Ash about Gym Badges. They were always easy to get for him and the only joy he found in it was rubbing the badges in Ash's face. Gary even challenged unofficial gyms and got their honorary badges, but he never felt challenged by any of them.

They were 14 now, although you wouldn't know it looking at Ash. It was time to stop thinking like his dad. His father had pushed him into becoming a Pokemon trainer... even pushed the rivalry between Ash and Gary. Ash was the bastard child of the world champion Red... and Gary was the son of his rival Blue... Red seemed to have forgotten Blue even existed but Blue was still trying to prove he was better...

Blue wasn't such an ass that he manipulated his son to continue the rivalry to the next generation... at least... not intentionally. Gary just wanted his dad to be proud of him but he was 14 now and it was time to stop having such childish motivations.

Gary had always found much more enjoyment in catching Pokemon and observing them. He decided to stop chasing after his father's dream and do his own thing. Gary wanted to be a Pokemon researcher. So he started recording his own PokeDex entries and publishing papers on the different types and individual species.

Coming out here had been Gary's idea. He wanted to do research on the Unique Pokemon in this region. There was very little information available on this "Demon" Type and Gary wanted to be the first to catch and record information on all of them. He wanted to do this all on his own, without his Grandfather's help. But at the same time he wanted to make up to Ash for... well for being such an ass all those years.

Still this region was dangerous, all sorts of criminal organizations like the Akatsuki and the so called "Sound Village" made travel extremely dangerous. Not to mention all the rogue bandit groups and highway men. He even heard rumor that Team Rocket was trying to muscle in it's own Territory in the region.

Gary sighed, maybe he shouldn't have brought Ash. This region was infamous for being one of the most savage... bit late to change his mind now.

Gary sighed again as he walked into the hotel room he got for himself and Ash. He jumped as he saw it filled with dark robed figures, wearing mask.

"Gary Oak?" One wearing an owl mask stepped up.

"Yes?" Gary eyed.

"If you'll come with us,"

"Why?" Gary didn't budge.

"The Hokage has Questions for you."

* * *

"The kid has to be from a rival village!" Insisted Shizune, the Hokage's assistant. "Perhaps even from the Sound Village itself. He's come to steal our Jutsus!"

The Hokage looked at her predecessors Crystal ball. It was better then a Camera. It was an artifact infused by Chakra to show her what any individual in her village was doing at any time, no matter where they were. The ultimate security system...

Truthfully... she saw no hint of anything other then the truest sincerity in that little boy's face. He wanted to learn to be a Shinobi. He needed to learn so desperately... and it had broken the old woman's heart that the child was working so hard, with her own godson of all people, to achieve that dream...

She knew she should stop it... Naruto could get in a lot of trouble for teaching one of their Jutsus to a noncitizen. However, Naruto was just teaching the kid a normal Pokemon attack and not one of the villages secrets. Of course the Hokage still planned to skin the boy's hide for not checking to make sure the kid was actually a part of their village... but she couldn't actually stop them.

It was just so tragic. Only Shinobi can channel Pokemon attacks through their bodies, and then only attacks their Pokemon can learn... it was not possible for just anyone to become a Shinobi... was it something else? There were other bloodline abilities that could allow humans to channel great power. The hex maniacs and psychics for example. Could this be something similar? Just a bloodline trait they hadn't encountered before? Or was the boy a descendant of some long dead Shinobi that fled the Elemental Region? Could there be more of them? More Shinobi outside their region who didn't even know it?

The Elemental Region was isolated, with Shinobi clans heavily monitored by all villages. The very idea that one of these individuals could have a bastard child outside the region was thought impossible. The idea that they could full out escape the region and have a proper family with multiple descendants... was terrifying.

Shinobi were dangerous, living weapons, but that was not why they took such extremes with the clans... Shinobi were blessed by the Legendaries themselves. They were descended from chosen champions of the world. They were supposed to protect the subtle balance between Pokemon and humans... they were sacred warriors. It was the purpose of every child born of these bloodlines to dedicate themselves to the protection of Pokemon... the very idea that there could be Shinobi out their that knew nothing of their heritage... the very idea offended everything they stood for.

There was a knock at the door, "Lady Hokage?"

"Come in."

The Owl stepped in, his hoothoot on his shoulder, "The Hyuga clan has finished their examination of Ketchum..."

"Well?"

"The boy does appear to have a Chakra network running through him. However... they were unable to track the child's lineage through his DNA. Also it would appear... appear..." whatever this guy learned from the Hyuga was truly disturbing him. A trained Black Ops specialist and he found himself tongue tied during a briefing. "His chakra pathways... they don't appear to be apart of his natural anatomy."

The Hokage jumped out of her chair, "WHAT!?"

"He... he appears to be a first Generation Shinobi."

"That hasn't happened in thousands of years!" She screamed.

"I am aware." The Owl said, more as a reflex, much like the Hokage's own outburst.

There was only one way this could happen. The child must have been directly blessed by the freely shed tears of a legendary.

* * *

"I can't think of anything I did that was all that special." Ash pondering as the Doctors hovered over him.

The boy looked to his Pikachu for help. The little electric mouse shrugged.

"You can't recall any incidences where you may have come in contact with a legendary." The Doctor pressed.

"Well," the boy scratched his head, "Yeah, but is that really all that uncommon. I seem to run into them a couple times a year."

The Doctor gulped, but tried to remain calm, "Can you describe the first time you saw one?"

"Weeeeeeelll, Pikachu and I saw HO-OH flying in the sky our first day out on our journey... she just sorta... flied by though."

"How long ago was that?"

"About... 4 years?"

"And how old were you?"

"You know, normal age when you start your adventure."

"So... 10?"

"Yeah."

"And how old are you now?"

"10?"

"But you said that was 4 years ago."

"Errr, yeah?"

"And your still 10?"

"Yeeeeeeah?" The boy seemed truly exacerbated by the line of questioning, not understanding the connection.

"Has your parents gotten any older? Your friends?"

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH, So?"

"But you haven't."

"What's so hard to understand about that!?"

"Did you make a wish?"

"Eh?"

"When HO-OH passed you by. It is said she grants wishes to those who see her, if their wishes are pure enough."

"..." Ash looked contemplative, "I... I guess... When we saw HO-OH I said to Pikachu that I wanted to go on adventures with him forever."

DEAR ARCEUS! HO-OH effectively gave the child eternal youth and the kid wasn't even aware of it! The child proved this by asking.

"But what's that got to do with anything?"

He was incapable of making the connection! Perhaps as a way of preserving his child like mind so that he could still experience everything as a child would... forever... he could recognize the passage of time without being affected by it... remarkable...

"And the next time you ran into a legendary?" The Doctor moved on.

"Oh... well I kinda had my mind wiped of the events but Mewtwo gave them back eventually," the boy blushed, as if embarrassed.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mew and Mewtwo were fighting and making all their Pokemon allies fight to the death. Not get knocked out or anything. Actual DEATH! I tried to stop them but they sorta... accidentally killed me in the crossfire. I got better though."

The Doctor gulped again, "How did you 'get better'?"

"Not really sure. Okay this is going to sound really cheesy but... all the Pokemon stopped fighting and kinda... cried me to life. All their tears kinda floated into me and I just sorta... stopped being dead. Been feeling a bit weird ever since to be honest. But weird in a good way, you know. Anyway then Mew and Mewtwo stopped fighting and took all their Pokemon to a safe place. I bumped back into them a few months later. When Team Rocket was going after Mewtwo again."

"Then I ran into those legendary bird guys and there was this bizarre prophecy about the world 'turning to Ash'. Turns out it meant I was suppose to stop it and and not the world would be destroyed. There probably wouldn't have been so much confusion if I was named 'Tim' or something." The boy actually laughed. "Then the most recent legendary I've seen was just before leaving the Hoehn region. I ran into Rayquaza and Deoxys as they were beating each other up something fierce. Oh! But before that I can into some other legendaries of that region." as if he actually forgotten!

This kid... was the child of prophecy. The champion of the world that would bring balance to all the legendaries. Even the ones who had grown cruel and mistrustful of humans... he was the bridge of their world... the legitimate Rainbow Hero... and he didn't have the slightest clue... perhaps HO-OH had sent him here to do something about their own legendaries. The 9 tailed beast couldn't very well be locked up forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**● Chapter Interlude:**

_Naruto's past_

###

Naruto grinned as he ran through the village, ignoring the customary hateful glares of the villagers. Nothing could spoil this special day. The day he took his first step to becoming a Pokemon Master. The day the Shinobi Academy students recieved their first Pokemon. The Day he got a-

"MAGIKARP!" Naruto wailed as he now stood in the fenced in garden of the Pokemon breeder. All his classmates were here too, bribing the various Pokemon to come to them with berries. "Seriously, GO AWAY!" Naruto yelled as he walked away from the flailing fish.

Naruto tried to give his berries to the other Pokemon, but they all ran away at his approach. No matter how slowly he went to them, or how unthreatening he tried to make himself, they ran away each time. Naruto didn't yet know they were scared of the Legendary who shared his soul.

Magikarp was just too stupid to be afraid... or was it something else.

The determined little Magikarp (as it appeared to be a runt on top of just being a Magikarp) jumped about on his side as he ran in front of Naruto, after yet another failed attempt to give a different Pokemon a berry. Naruto shoved the Magikarp away with his foot. Not really kicking him, just trying to force some distance.

The breeder glared angrily at Naruto, "Keep treating my Pokemon like that and I don't care what the Hokage says! I'll have you thrown out of here on your little hell spawn ass!"

Iruko, their class teacher, walked over and tried to ease the annoyed 10 year old, "Naruto, remember what we covered in class. The Pokemon chooses the trainer and this little Magikarp has clearly chosen you."

Naruto scowled at the thought. Everyone knew Magikarp was the weakest of all Pokemon. It didn't even know any attacks!

"Seems like a perfect fit to me." Naruto glared as he turned around to see Sasuke smirking at him as he somehow managed to get a shiny Ditto to sit in his lap and eat berries from his hand. "A pathetic Pokemon for a pathetic trainer."

All the kids immediately started laughing. Thankfully Iruka was quickly able to silence them, with a far more impressive glare then Naruto. Although, a few snickers still escaped from a brave few.

Naruto huffed at his class, before looking back at Magikarp. The little guy had a look in his eye... a look of... understanding. This pitiful Pokemon refused to leave him alone, despite the other Pokemon avoiding him at all cost... This little guy knew what it was like to be laughed at... to be treated like nothing.

In Magikarp's eyes, Naruto saw that Sasuke was right. They were the perfect match. The world underestimated them both... but maybe together they would prove they were the best.

Naruto crouched down and finally offered the little guy some berries. The fish attempted to splash on land in his excitement at finally being accepted.

Naruto smiled at Magikarp, "Come on Fishstick, We have some training to do."

###

● **Later That Year**

"NARUTO!" Iruka threw a book at the boy's head as he and his Magikarp loudly snored in class.

Both boy and Pokemon jumped up with a start and quickly grabbed their book, shoving their faces into it. They pretended as if they had been reading the whole time.

"HONESTLY!" Iruka screamed at them, "This is perhaps the most important lesson for your Pokemon and you are SLEEPING in my class!"

"Karp Karp," Fishstick denied it.

Iruka groaned, rubbing his temple, just in time to hear the bell ring. All the kids gathered their gear and left... all but Naruto.

The boy looked around as everyone left, as if amazed school could already be over.

"I hope your nap was worth it." Iruka glared.

The boy looked down in shame, "I just don't understand this stuff." He muttered.

Iruka sighed. He knew Naruto wasn't really one for book learning. The boy learned better by doing. "Follow me to the back and we'll go over what we learned today,"

Naruto smiled and grabbed his stuff as Fishstick jumped on his head and started splashing excitedly in the boy's yellow hair, crushing the well gelled spikes.

Iruka directed him to the training grounds behind the school. Once their the man explained, "Today we were going over how to train your Pokemon to use moves it normally couldn't. You see Shinobi have secret training methods that allow us to give them extra bonuses. Like never forgetting moves they previously learned, no matter how many they know, as well as teach them secret moves known only to our village or the clans. There is even a list our village has discovered that a Magikarp can learn."

Naruto's eyes widened, "REALLY!" the boy gaped, "I tried buying some TM scrolls to teach Fishstick some stuff, but none of them worked and the guy refused to give me a refund!"

Iruka clenched his teeth. "Can I see the TMs you bought?"

Naruto slouched but got out the Scrolls. There were over a dozen of them... and none of them were for a water type. Whoever sold these to Naruto must have been deliberately scamming him well trying to hinder his Pokemon.

"The shop keeper told me... I must be a pretty lousy trainer for not being able to teach my Pokemon these moves." Naruto muttered.

"None of these are for a water type, Naruto." Iruka gently explained, "It has nothing to do with your ability as a trainer. I suggest you alert the Hokage. You were scammed out of your money and he would probably want to know."

"I... I WAS!?" Naruto gaped. "THAT BASTARD! We'll show him, won't we Fishstick? He's going to get the pranking of a lifetime!"

Iruka sighed, "Just tell the Hokage."

Naruto waved off, "That never does any good. Fishstick and I got to handle this ourselves!"

"KARP!"

"Anyway," Iruka gave up, "I have a few Scrolls Magikarp can learn from. Keep your other Scrolls. You might get Pokemon who can learn them in the future. Magikarp, due to his Evolution chain and Mega Evolution, can learn a few types of moves. Next time only buy Water or Dragon type TMs. While Magikarp isn't a dragon type, our region's Gyarados is. That means, through Shinobi training methods, your Magikarp can learn Dragon Moves- NARUTO!"

The boy jumped, as his eyes had been glazing over, "I was paying attention!" He swore.

Iruka sighed, "Let's just get to the part you came here for." The man smiled as he pulled out a scroll from the inside of his vest pocket. Handing it to the boy, he informed, "This is called 'Bouncy Bubble'. It will be crucial for your Magikarp. You see, Fishstick naturally has very low health and this move not only does massive amounts of damage, but a good chunk of the Pokemon's health will be transferred to Fishstick, healing him. As long as no one one shots your Magikarp, which is unfortunately very likely, this move will help Fishstick recover from nearly anything. I also have some candies to increase his health permanently, making him harder to take down."

Naruto grinned widely.

"However," Recognizing that tone, the boy flinched, and waited, "If you EVER fall asleep in my class again, I will bare your hide and blister it in front of the entire class!"

"But... you still help me afterwards... right?"

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, I don't help you because you fall asleep. I help you because you are having trouble. If you don't understand what we went over in class, just come up to me afterwards and I will tutor you. You'll find it will actually work out better as I won't be mad at you."

The boy blushed.

"NOW, let's get started on what you missed in class."

###

● **2 Years Later.**

Naruto felt like crying, something he swore he would never do again. After all the work he did these past few years, after all the hours Iruka put into training him after school... he failed... Naruto failed his final test to graduate and become a Shinobi... he only needed to pass 2 of his exams but he failed all 3... he really was the worst trainer ever... they were going to take away Fishstick, as he was trained as a Shinobi partner. Civilians couldn't have such powerful Pokemon, even if it was a Magikarp.

Fishstick cuddled the boy's stomach as he sat in the child's lap. They looked out at the village as they sat on the School roof. Looking at Fishstick, naruto noticed a speck of water fall on the karp... a tear... the boy was already crying.

"I won't let them take you." Naruto promised.

A voice spoke from behind the pair, "Maybe I can help with that?"

###

Iruka was pacing in the old Hokage's office, back when the office still belonged to Sarutobi Hiruzen. A year before the old man retired and named Tsunade his Successor.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, smoking his pipe, while wearing a grave expression.

"I regret Naruto didn't pass his test-" The old man sighed out but wasn't allowed to finish.

"IT WAS RIGGED!" Iruka insisted, "I have been personally working with Naruto for YEARS to pass this test! These past few months he has excelled at all his practice exams! There is no logical reason Naruto should have failed unless the instructor administrating the exam deliberately sabotaged the boy!"

"I am aware," The Hokage sighed, "But there is no way to prove that is what happened... While I hope it is just a result of blind prejudice that fuels this-"

"How is that the best option!"

"Because it will mean minimal push back when I give the boy his headband anyway." The Hokage informed.

Iruka... blinked...

"You didn't think I would actually allow this to stand, did you?" The Hokage eyed, "That boy is my honorary grandson. I will not allow ignorance to hold him back..."

Iruka looked sheepish.

"However... if this is some greater plot, we need to act quickly."

"Greater plot?"

"ROOT has been trying to gain control of Naruto since the day he was born... this, conveniently, gives them an opportunity."

###

"Soooooooo... you guys are like super spies?"

Danzo grinned at the boy's ignorance. The Hokage had kept the boy so sheltered. It made this easy.

The boy was clearly studying Danzo, not at all knowing how to do so without being caught. They would fix that soon enough. Danzo knew he was a terrifying sight to children, covered in bandages and scars, but they always learned other reasons to fear him.

"We work to keep this village safe." The old man explained. "We are unregistered Shinobi, as we work for a secret department of the ANBU. Most of our members have never even been to the Academy. They train here, to unlock their full potential. You and your Magikarp will be a fine addition to our organization. Once it evolves you will be a fearsome team. However, until then, we have a new partner to introduce you to."

Naruto groaned. "Most Pokemon don't like me. The only reason Fishstick sided with me is... well..." he wasn't really sure. Because they were kindred spirits?

"If our hunch is right, this one will obey you." Or kill the boy. A win-win really. Danzo grinned, leading the boy into a bright room in the dark base, "Wait in here."

The boy blinked but did as he was told. The door sealing behind him, without Danzo following in.

There a was a large mirror on the other side of the door. After a moment Danzo's voice came over the intercom.

"Not all Pokemon will accept any trainer to give it berries. Not all Pokemon will run from trainers they don't like. Some will only allow you the OPPORTUNITY to catch them, if you prove to them you are a worthy trainer. Some Pokemon demand you battle them and will accept nothing more then a trainer capable of defeating them. Let's see if you are that trainer."

A wall opened up and something was Lurking in the shadows behind it... something ferocious, something that radiated power.

"Vee!" A cute little fluff ball jumped into the room. The most adorable pout on it's face...

Naruto... blinked, looking at the window, assuming it was 2 way, "Seriously."

Well maybe it wasn't that little. It was about the size of a small Arcanine. However it was still a cute bundle of fluff, regardless of it's size.

The Eevee suddenly jumped at the window. Mid jump it transform into some kind of scorpion fox thing with bug like wings. It stuck to the glass before slamming it's dagger like tail through it. Punching a hole into the foot thick glass.

"Karp!" Fishstick exclaimed in total fear.

"Insecteon!" The bug roared, jumping off the mirror and buzzing it's wings to keep it in the air... the thing was as big as Naruto, bigger if you were including the tail.

The thing had a savage look in it's face... until it suddenly blinked. The moment it blinked it tilted it's head, in a cute manner. It hesitantly sniffed.

Naruto hesitantly called on his training, becoming as non-threatening as possible and pulling out some berries. Yeah, That scarred up guy probably wanted him to battle it, but the Eevee... thing, had calmed a lot just by the look of him. Naruto plopped down on the floor and threw a berry in front of the creature.

Suddenly the bug burst into light. It shrunk down and... turned back into an Eevee. Naruto had never heard of a Pokemon de-evolving.

The Eevee gleefully accepted the berry... but scowled when Naruto pulled out a Pokeball. Naruto sighed and put the Pokeball down in front of the Eevee. Then through him another berry, but the fox didn't munch it this time.

"There scared of you." Naruto calmly informed and the Eevee seemed to calm by the first syllable he uttered. "And your scared of them."

"Vee!" The critter protested.

"You don't have to look tough for me. I know that look. I have worn it often."

Eevee paused.

"The world sees you. Feels something inside of you. You know it is there, how dark it is, but nobody dares talk about it. They just hate you for it. They condemn you for it. Even the guy in charge of here looks at you and has just decided your evil... he looks at us both the same way... I don't think your evil, Fluff Butt, I think your scared. But I make this promise to you. I will always protect you, always love you, for as long as we are together, I will never look at you with any trace of fear. Cuz you're not scary, oh fluffy one. I think you just need someone to give you a chance."

The Eevee hesitated, then nodded, making a decision. He gently touched the Pokeball with his nose. It opened up and turned the little fox into light, before sucking the light inside. The ball didn't even shake once before the red ring around the button turned green, then made a clicking sound. Naruto smiled, picking up the ball, "Welcome to the Team"

"Not exactly as I had planned." Naruto stiffened at the voice over the intercom, "But very revealing all the same. Though you are mistaken, Naruto-chan, I don't fear you. I see your potential. I believe you will go far. With my help, you will become the greatest Pokemon Master in the world. Armies will flee at your very name... While Konoha sings your praises at being their one true protector. I can make them love you, Naruto-chan. All you have to do is trust me."

"Tough talk for a guy behind a foot of glass!" Naruto growled, standing tall.

The door slid open, and the bandaged man stepped into the room. He smiled a Grandfatherly grin, now knowing exactly how to play this in order to earn the child's undying loyalty. He gently ruffled the child's hair, continuing to smile as he declared, "I'm so proud of you."

Naruto stiffened, not used to the sensation... or any real physical displays of affection.

"You've done well... my little kit." Danzo praised. Knowing the boy would soak it up like a dry sponge. "Your new Pokemon is a lot like you. He holds terrifying power, but he doesn't know how to properly use it. I can teach you both how to harness your gifts. The village fears you will misuse it, but I know you will prove them wrong."

"What?" Naruto blinked, "Do I got some secret bloodline or something?" thoroughly distracted by a few kind words.

"In a way." Danzo informed, "It must never get back to the Hokage I told you this secret, Naruto-chan. It could very well mean my death, but I believe you have a right to know. I'm trusting you not to reveal me."

Naruto's eyes widened, no one ever trusted him with anything. Iruka didn't even trust him to study on his own... Naruto gave a slow nod, and a promise to never reveal him... and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise... he has had far too many broken towards him.

"Do you know who Orochimaru is?" Danzo asked.

"Wasn't he some psycho researcher that experimented on Pokemon?" Naruto asked... not entirely sure, but he had the general idea.

"He was a Shinobi that forgot our purpose is to protect Pokemon. Instead he wished to use them to increase his own power... That's where your new Eevee comes from. He was bred in a tank and grafted with the genes of all it's evolutions. He can Switch back and forth between all of them... but you are even more special."

Naruto stiffened, as the hand went to his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Thousands of years ago, the 9 Legendaries of our region grew mistrustful of humans. They decided to wipe us out. Mew created the Shinobi to stop them... and we did. We trapped them in 9 Master Balls and entrusted each of them to the 9 great Shinobi villages... some of those villages have fallen and their Master Balls lost. However, Konoha still had our Master Ball and it's prisoner."

"W-what's that got to do with me?" Naruto dared ask.

"You, undoubtedly, heard of the Kyubi's attack against our village. That the 4th Hokage lost control of it? That he died raining it in and that is why Sarutobi had to retake his throne."

"Yeah..." Naruto looked puzzled, "We learned about it in school."

"What they don't teach is it wasn't exactly the Legendary itself that attacked... more like it's son... nothing more then a tantrum that got out of control."

Naruto tilted his head at that. "I thought there was only one of each legendary."

"Normally, yes." The Bandaged man sighed, sadly. "Orochimaru didn't stop at experimenting on Pokemon. He tank bred several human children and graphed them with Pokemon DNA... even created a child and infused him with The DNA of a legendary."

Naruto's eyes widened, seeing where this was going. "No..."

"Your body was engineered to Harness the Kyubi's power. When Orochimaru was discovered, He released you and had you destroy much of the village as a distraction. The Hokage gave his life to seal your power, and with his final breath begged the village to take pity on you."

Naruto was shaking his head, not wanting to accept what he was hearing... but believing every word, despite himself.

"The seal is why you struggle to control your Chakra, but I can teach you better control."

Tears were once again falling from the boys eyes.

"Not even the seal can hold back all your power. It is obvious from the way Pokemon react to you... and why Fox Pokemon seem to trust you."

Naruto looked down at Eevee's PokeBall in his hand.

"Because of your power, the village will never give you your headband. They fear what you could do with it. If you were to complete your training, you would have the power of a god at your fingertips... possibly even command the god of foxes itself... at the very least you have power over all under her Dominion... but regardless of the villagers fear, I was able to pull some strings."

Naruto looked up.

"The world believes you will misuse your power, but I KNOW you will use it to save us all."

###

It wasn't long after that Naruto recieved his headband... believing he owed it to Danzo. He began training with the man to control his Kyubi bloodline... but he didn't begin to Master it until the Chunin Exam, where the boy met his Godparents. Who trained him themselves.

Eventually Sarutobi stepped down as Hokage and named Tsunade his successor... but only after an attack from the sound village nearly cost him his life, and destroyed quite a few buildings. That is when he realized... he really was "too old for this". He couldn't protect the village as he used to.

Tsunade created new laws to protect Naruto... even had him move in with her... it was nice... being part of a family, having friends in the form of his Teammates: Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee... though since Tsunade had taken him in, the boy hadn't seen his true Sensei, Danzo. He hoped the old scar face made contact soon.


End file.
